


[Podfic] Music Plays, the Figures Dance

by semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona)



Series: Running From Lions [Podfic] [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, Halloween, Impregnation, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Ritual Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21533698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic
Summary: Podfic of "Music Plays, the Figures Dance" by trysloraAuthor's original summary:Harry and Hermione have a surprise for Draco during the Malfoy All Hallow's Eve Ball.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Running From Lions [Podfic] [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551940
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	[Podfic] Music Plays, the Figures Dance

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Music Plays, the Figures Dance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/550916) by [tryslora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora). 

> This is a sequel to the very first podfic I ever made, just in time for my fifth anniversary of making podfic. I added a bit of freetalk at the end, which I've never done before.
> 
> Also created for Kess and Cain's "oldest thing" challenge: make a podfic this week of the oldest item on your to-do list under 5K.

  


### Details

  * **Length:** 0:11:46 
  * **File size:** 12 MB

### Streaming & Hosting

  * MP3 on Google Drive [here ](https://drive.google.com/open?id=10E53rotcwyeCHtrLOs2owP-e0J2G0FWa)
  * M4A on Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1l3jyPW8wtiaodQjI5FJOUCssMQqx-gF3)

### Credits

  * **Text:** [_Music Plays, the Figures Dance_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/550916)
  * **Author:** [tryslora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora)
  * **Reader:** semperfiona
  * **Cover artist:** semperfiona


End file.
